


you can never go home again

by hariboo



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Mamoru Gets Friends, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-04
Updated: 2011-10-04
Packaged: 2018-09-25 15:30:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 17,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9826523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hariboo/pseuds/hariboo
Summary: Kale Conway gets a rude awakening and a slew of past memories, and then things get really complicated.





	1. Chapter 1

In an apartment in Tokyo four stones lay in a box, hidden from the world.

One by one, they crack.

 

 

—

 

 

There are some things in life you don’t expect will ever happen to you, Kale Conway thinks, and a beautiful woman, holding a giant staff, telling you that you have destiny greater than the quiet life you had imagined for yourself in your home town is one of them.

Standing in the middle of his living room, all legs and long hair, she says in a smokey voice, “Its time for you to awaken.”

She points her giant staff at him and a bright red glow emanates from the red jewel at its end. After that happens, Kale is sure he passes out as lifetimes worth of memories resurface, because he doesn’t remember anything else.

Except. The dreams.

 

 

—

 

 

_His mother clutching him. His father going of to war. Death and peace. Duty._

_Endymion. Swords clashing. Jadeite. Laughter and cutting words. Nephrite. Stars, arrows, wars, so many wars. Zoisite. Broken bones, cramped tents, drunken laughter, a white palace gleaming in the distance._

_The moon. A young girl, her laughter bright and sweet. Endymion’s smile. Bright lights, silver and gold._

_“Must be difficult having such a curious princess.”_

_Her. Golden hair and hidden smiles. “Kunzite,” his name. Whispered. Moaned, yelled. Her. Kisses pressed to his lips, tasting like tears._

_Her. The Moon. Darkness._

_Blood and death._

_Servitude. Slaves. Death. Her. Endymion._

_His hands, covered in blood._

 

 

—

 

 

“No!” He screams, waking up in his bed, after a night of memories that feel more like nightmares. The sun is streaming through the blinds, casting sharp shadows on his floor. “No, no, no, no.” He mutters, shaking his head at the memories he wishes were lies. Unfortunately he knows they were not, Pluto—ah, a name for the woman—can be cruel, but is never heartless. She wouldn’t have awakened his memories without reason. Pluto does everything for a reason, he remembers that well enough, weighing the odds of time and consequence.

Running a hand through his pale hair, he snorts, finally having an answer to what he always thought a genetic oddity. Except for one of his aunts his entire family had dark hair.

“Why, Pluto? Why now?” he asks the empty apartment, knowing he wouldn’t get an answer.

As predicted he doesn’t.

Staring at the shadows on his floor, he stands, frowning as his alarm clock went off.

Six am, and like any other day he should head to the bathroom, shower, change into his clothes and go to work at his parent’s restaurant. He should work until late at night, then maybe grab a drink with Zeke—oh, holy shit, Zeke, Zoisite—that’s going to fuck him up for a while now, unless Pluto gave his friend his own memories back and if he did then Zeke is having his own private freak out.

Pluto, why, he wonders again.

Shaking himself out his thoughts, he makes his way to the shower. Any other day, this would be normal, but it isn’t any other day. His night spent remembering he once ruled one-fourth of the world his prince and dear friend.

The images begin rushing through in his mind again as the water hits him and it’s suddenly all too much.

He barely makes it to the toilet.

After, he coughs, resting his head against the cool porcelain. “Pluto, if you can hear me, you suck.”

His body feels weak; empty.

 

 

—

 

 

That night Zeke doesn’t call for their weekly drink at the restaurant and he doesn’t know what to think. If Pluto had paid a visit to his friend, causing him to remember a lifetime’s worth of war, magic, and death, then Zeke is keeping to himself. Kale doesn’t blame his friend if he is. He doubts that he would be revealing his own dream had Zeke called him acting like everything is normal.

The thing ends up being though that Zeke doesn’t call for weeks. Not a complete surprise, the engineering major has a tendency to get lost in the various projects he does for the university, where he works part time as a TA trying to finish his dissertation. This time, it feels different. Kale muses, it could just be him.

Finishing his dinner, Kale is about to take out the trash when he hears.

“It wasn’t just you.”

Dropping his trash bag, Kale is not surprised to see Pluto standing in his living room. Her left hand holding her staff, looking every bit the goddess she is. As he processes her words, he frowns.

“You woke him too!” He scowls, the protective feeling he has towards his youngest brother-in-arms and friend overwhelming him.

Pluto barely reacts to his outburst. “It was necessary.”

He scoffs, “I’m sure it was. Why now, though?”

Kale has been wondering this for weeks, and now in Pluto’s presence, the thought he hasn’t known he feared more than death comes to mind.

Endymion…

“Endymion… The prince is he all right?” He stalks forward, for the first time since his memory come back, feeling his power. Raw and ready to protect his prince.

“The Prince is fine. He is not why I woke you,” she curls her lips, enigmatically, “not completely.”

“Then why?”

“It was time. You and the other Shitennou have been asleep for too long. It was time for you to wake, to start making up for your past deeds.” She speaks carefully, looking him in the eyes, letting him feel the weight of her words.

He has suspected that is the real reason behind this, but hadn’t wanted to dwell on it. The past is painful enough during the flashes of memory he receives every day but at least he doens’t have to face his prince, the princess, and her. He is spared their anger and shame, expect in his dreams.

Kale sighs, “And how do you expect us to do that?”

Pluto smiles, almost cruelly in his opinion, but he can’t exactly blame her.

“Slowly,” she answers him. “You’ll find a way, I’m sure.”

“What about the others?”

“Your brothers?”

Kale nods, “Yes.”

“They are awake as well. They’ll wait for you. You are their leader, after all.” She moves her staff and a portal opens. Kale stood back as he watched her step through. Looking over her shoulder, she grants him one last look.

“I did it for her, too.”

Kale watches as the portal closes, turning back to his kitchen and goes to finish taking out the trash.

Her. He doesn’t have to ask who Pluto meant, there is only one her.

Venus.

 

 

—

 

 

After that, he understands it’s time. Time to get the Shitennou together.

Calling Zeke is just a speed dial away, and the resulting talk goes just as Kale expects. Zeke, mainlining his coffee and going about probabilities, temporal loops, converting to Buddhism, quantum mechanics, and then rambling about post traumatic stress. Kale sits and listens, filling in the blanks that Pluto had left him, and then asks, “We need to find Jadeite and Nephrite. How should we go about that?”

Zeke pauses his rant about how could Western civilization completely disregarded all the work he had done with fossil fuels in the last one thousand years to blink and grin that smug smile of his. “Oh, I found them already.”

Kale smirks, unfazed. It is something Zoisite would do. “How?”

“After Pluto came to me and did her memory thing, I spent all my time brushing up on everything I could remember, trying to see what I could use. Worked some mental mojo and bam! Energy signatures, baby! They haven’t change. I already knew where you were, but they were harder to find.” Zeke pauses to take a sip of his coffee only to grimace and add more sugar. “I found Endymion too, by the way.”

It was only due to years of keeping his feelings in check and a remembered lifetime of being a leader of vast armies, that Kale does not spit out his drink.

“You what?” Sometimes Kale can’t believe his friend.

“I was curious.” Zeke shrugs, “He lives in Japan. And from the looks of it, he’s been awake for a long time now. I’m guessing the senshi too, but I couldn’t remember how find their energy signatures.”

Kale frowns, “That doesn’t surprise me. Pluto hinted as much.” Putting his prince (and her and everything that surrounds them) to the back of his mind, he focuses on what he can deal with now. “Jadeite and Nephrite?”

Zeke bends down and reaches into his ratty bag, “I think you mean Justin Alvarez and Nikolai Vassallo.” Zeke drops two brown manila folders onto the table, wagging his eyebrows, and pushes them towards Kale before going back to his coffee.

Kale chuckles, “Nice work.”

 

 

—

 

 

The plan is simple after that:

Contact Justin Alvarez and Nikolai Vassallo.

The execution, that, is tougher.

 

—

 

 

Kale has money saved up from his years working various jobs and from running his parents’ restaurant after their retirement a few years back. All his life he has worked hard, spent little, and despite his law degree, he fell into running his family’s business quite happily. So when it came time to buy tickets to Chicago, Illinois and then to Miami, Florida to find the remaining shitennou it wasn’t too much of trouble.

For a second he worries about Zeke, who spends half of his paychecks on new tech toys, but apparently his friend also knows how to save.

Tickets bought, and the restaurant left in his cousin’s capable hands, Kale drives to the airport.

The next few weeks, he feels, are going to be full of unwelcome surprises for all of them.

 

—

 

Chicago in mid-March is cold. Colder than he’s used too and he shivers in his coat. Zeke grumbles the whole cab drive to Northwestern Memorial Hospital, where Justin Alvarez works as a first year resident in the Pediatrics ward.

Kale just looks out the window into the light rain, wondering just how Jadeite, no, Justin Alvarez will react. Jadeite would punch them, he figured. Well, he would punch Zoisite and throw some biting words to Kunzite, knowing better than to hit his commanding officer. Justin Alvarez is somebody different, somebody Kale doesn’t know.

He has the distinct feeling their arrival wouldn’t be as welcomed as they hoped.

 

 

—

 

 

At the nurse's station of the Pediatrics floor, Kale and Zeke wait as Justin Alvarez is paged. Zeke’s muttering on about how he would never leave Hawaii ever again. Kale is only half listening, wondering how long they will have to wait.

Not long.

“Holy fuck,” they hear from behind them.

Turning, all three men blink at the changes they see in the other until Zeke breaks the silence. “Hey, you know anywhere we can get some java? I’m fucking freezing.”

Justin Alvarez stares for another full minute before he seems to get himself together and nods towards the elevators, telling the station's nurse to page him if one of his patients needs him. In the tense silence that follows all three walk towards the elevators.

The minute the doors close Justin turns and presses the emergency stop button. “You two are really here, right? I didn’t somehow take some hallucinogens or something.”

Zeke rolls his eyes, leaning against the wall. “If you did, why the hell would you hallucinate us?”

Justin glare, “You have a fucking point, Petal Boy.”

“Hey, those can be deadly.”

Kale smirks, it wasn’t a punch, but it’s close enough. Reaching to release the emergency button, he turns to the two blondes glaring at each other, feeling suddenly better about this whole thing.

 

 

—

 

 

Justin has about two hours left on call. He tells them they could wait in the lobby or they could go check in at their hotel. Kale takes one look at Zeke and his drooping eyes and tells the young doctor that they’d be at the hotel and if he could meet them after.

Justin nods, and as they leave he turns back and walks up to them.

“Pluto didn’t really tell me anything, but the prince—” he says, voice low.

Kale bows his head, “He’s fine. We were awakened for other reasons.”

“Good, good,” Justin sighs and walks back into the hospital.

 

 

—

 

 

“Well, he didn’t punch me.” Zeke leans against the headboard of his bed.

“Give him time.” Kale says, flipping through Chiba Mamoru’s file.

 

 

—

 

 

Later as they fill Justin on the plan, Kale notices how the once head of the Far East keeps drinking increasing amounts beer. After Kale finishes, he raises a pale eyebrow to the other man, expecting an answer.

Justin does not disappoint. “You can’t be serious. Knowing how they’ll probably remember us, how can you think that’s a good idea?”

Kale fixes his gaze on Zeke, who shrugs, before facing Justin again, “We don’t know what they remember, but even if they do remember only the worst, I plan to go through with this. He’s our prince, our leader, and were are his guardians. He needs us.”

“He appears to be doing fine without us,” Justin mutters, not without some bitterness, Kale notes.

“The senshi are powerful and will have protected him well from what we can gather on the news about these Tokyo attacks, I won’t deny that, but they are not us.” Kale leans back in his chair, crossing his arms. “They do not know him like us. He is our family and we are his.”

“What about are own families and friends? Are we supposed to just forget about them because we suddenly remember a duty from a millennia ago?” Justin pushes his chair back and stalks the area, angry tension crowding his shoulders.

Kale sighs, knowing Justin has a point, but he also knows that like him Justin is feeling the pull of their past too strongly. Letting the other man stalk his anger out, he turns to Zeke.

“He has a point,” Zeke adds, flipping the channels on the television, not being at all helpful.

Taking a breath, Kale stands and crosses the room. He grips Justin’s shoulders in his hands, “Don’t fight this because you’re scared and angry. Pluto could have left us in the dark for the rest of our lives. She woke us for a reason; you know this.”

Under his hands, Justin’s shoulders drop. “I hate it when you get all noble and righteous. I always did.”

Kale focuses on not frowning, “Get your affairs in order, we’ll pick you up on the way back from Miami.”

Justin blink, “Miami?”

Zeke says, saving Kale the trouble of answering, a little too happily. “Nikolai Vassallo.”

Looking at Kale for confirmation, which he gives, Justin starts laughing. “Oh, you have to be shitting me. Did his parents hate him?”

Zeke joins in the laughter, clicking beer bottle together with Justin, and Kale goes to the small bar to pour himself a stiff drink, looking over the two of them.

So far so good.

 

 

—

 

 

Miami is warm and muggy, the complete opposite of Chicago, and his heart blesses it. Zeke’s curls are already frizzing out horribly, but the other man doesn’t seem to notice, all too happy to be away from the Chicago cold.

Nikolai Vassallo is apparently a wealthy man, having inherited his father’s shipping business.

Vassallo Shipping Co. is run out several buildings, one being a warehouse by the docks, which is where Kale makes himself an appointment. He is led through a series of ramps and halls before he came across an office that says:

_Nikolai Vassallo: President_

He nods to the redhead that sat in desk in front of the office and waited to be attended.

Again, it isn’t a long wait and when he enters he is greeted with a wide smile.

“About time you got here, I’ve been waiting for a month already.”

Kale blinks at Nikolai’s exuberance, but doesn’t question it. Justin had expected them too, just much less vocally, and happily.

“You’ve been waiting?”

Nikolai moves across the room, closing the door behind Kale, nodding. “Well, yes. Why else would Pluto give me my memory back if you weren’t coming to visit. Anyway, the stars, the second I looked up at them after it just all clicked. I didn’t read my horoscope before but now I don’t need to.”

“You’re reading to them already.” Kale moves across the office, taking the offered seat, mildly amused at the ease of this conversation.

“Yes, and I forgot how much information they contain.” Nikolai smiles and Kale shakes his head. It shouldn’t have surprised him, Nephrite had always been a tough bastard to take by surprise. “So, where’s Zoisite and Jadeite?”

“Zeke and Justin now, and Zeke passed out after the flight. Justin is still in Chicago.” Kale says, continuing on to fill Nikolai in on what had happened during the last month.

After Kale finishes explaining, Nikolai nods. “I’ll take care of our flights back and expenses, after all, I can.”

As Kale leaves the warehouse, he can’t help think this whole thing just might work.

 

 

—

 

 

The flight back is infinitely more comfortable, considering the private plane Nikolai gets for them. The minute he sees it Zeke officially declares Nikolai his best friend over Kale and the two continue on their bonding during the flight. Kale sits back going over the details of what is coming next as the two men proceeded to drink their body weight in scotch, reminiscing of things long forgotten by the world.

Zeke passes out two hours in, and after Nikolai turns to Kale, frowning, his eyes glassy, “They’re going to hate us, aren’t they?”

Kale wishes he could lie, “Yes, they probably will.”

Nikolai looks at the tumbler in his hand and swallows what was left in it. “Yeah, I’d hate me too.”

The rest of flight to Chicago is silent expect for Zeke’s snores.

 

 

—

 

 

It ends up being a a good idea that the four of them to meet in suite that Nikolai gets them, because the minute the four of them are in the room, their powers go haywire and they transform without prompting.

Memories pour in under the push of power.

After Kale pushes back his much longer hair, wondering if his cape had always been so annoying, a headache pounding through his skull. Zeke runs to the bathroom to throw up and Justin drops on the couch pale as death.

Nikolai just moves to the not so mini bar and pours four whiskeys. “Well, that fucking sucked.”

Kale can’t agree more.

 

 

—

 

 

After they de-transform and call room service, ordering four burgers and more beer, Justin fills them in on what he’s been up to this past week. He has let the hospital know that he’s leaving due to personal reasons and has begun closing up his apartment, renting it out to his younger brother. He casually asks about what they know about the prince and the senshi in Japan, but doesn’t push or ask any personal details like Kale knows he wants too -- doesn’t hurt they all avoid talking about the senshi like the plague, which, Kunzite remembers had been a nightmare to get under control; the plague, he means -- after Zeke gives them the run down on what he’s found out so far.

Nikolai manages to add a few more facts, stars have long memories, but except for what Zeke has on the internet they have nothing concrete on the senshi. Only Chiba Mamoru is known to them.

“And are we just supposed to head to Tokyo and knock on his door?” Justin asks, unconvinced.

Kale shakes his head, “First we need to get our act together, and learn Japanese, by the way. Then we’ll head over and make contact. Nikolai, you think you can get yourself an apartment for you and Justin in Honolulu?”

Nikolai smiles, flipping his phone open, “Let me make a call.”

Justin eyes the brunette, “Huh.”

 

 

—

 

 

On the return flight, Kale watches his three shitennou as they fall into old, yet new roles and friendships.

He isn’t so naive to think these new friendships are as steady and strong as their old ones, but they will get there. Eventually. He hopes.

For now, anyway, they are all together again.

It almost feels like enough.

 

 

—

 

 

Getting Nikolai and Justin settled into a new house is simple enough. Nikolai finds one he loves and buy it outright while they begin setting up their move to Japan. First and foremost, they have to overcome the language barrier. Not the simplest of tasks, but doable. Hawaii has very large Japanese population, and receive several Japanese channels. Kale has been exposed to the language all his life. He has some ancestry on his mother’s side--his grandfather. Their past memories come in handy as well, having opened up various new skills to each of them. Languages come almost too simply when your remember you once were been able to take down an army within a week.

He remembers too much, he feels. Memories of an ancient world, of having watch over their respective areas. There is Latin and Greek words that slip through his mind, as does Arabic. The Arabic is the strongest. He had a home on Cyprus, he dreams.

Still, except for Justin, who is lucky enough to have been the General of the Far East and has some innate familiarity with the language and its syntax, they are all beginners in some sense.

It is a long six months of learning and getting to know each other all over again.

It proves fruitful, in the end, and by the end of it Zeke has moved in with the other two. Kale still lives his own humble apartment. He knows that eventually when they make the final move they will all be living under one roof, but until then he keep his personal space.

The nightmares still haven’t stopped. For any of them. And as selfish as it is, he can’t bare to hear his friend’s night terrors. The guilt he feels is too much.

 

 

—

 

 

Nikolai has enough money and charm that he can get anything he wants. Kale figures that’s how he, Justin and Zeke find themselves in one of the city’s more exclusive clubs. Justin’s across the room halfheartedly flirting with a girl and Zeke’s doing shots by himself. Nikolai just watches, swirling his drink in the low lights.

Kale hadn’t wanted to come, he hadn’t wanted any of them to do anything to risk themselves, but during training today -- something that three other shitennou are not been happy he started again -- Justin remembered the war, sparring with Nikolai, which began an argument that had escalated to a brawl between the four of them. It ended quickly enough, they still listened to Kale, rather Kunzite, like they used too, but it just reminded all of them of just what they had done and of what had been lost.

Kale ended training for the day, dropping onto the plush couches of Nikolai’s beach house and wished it could all have been different.

Nikolai then came up with another solution as he iced his jaw. “Let’s get drunk.”

It’s sort of become their default coping mechanism, as none of them, except Zeke, seem to be big talkers.

The slam of glass on a table top brings Kale’s attention back to the dim lighted club and he turns to where Justin has joined Zeke. The burnt umber of the whiskey is poured into glasses. Nikolai hands the drinks away.

“You and Justin need to stop drinking Zeke under the table,” Kale says. “If you haven’t noticed, he’s a light weight.”

Nikolai laughs, “We’re upping his resistance.”

Kale frowns but says nothing.

Nikolai leans forward and pours another glass of whiskey, presenting to Kale like a gift. “Don’t beat yourself up for this afternoon. We needed to let that all out otherwise we’d kill each other later.”

Kale throws back his drink in one go and stands. “I’m going to talk a walk.”

Nikolai says nothing in return. Kale leaves aware three pairs of eyes are following him.

 

 

—

 

 

The ocean is dark and loud. A thin crescent moon the only thing real source of light in the night sky. Kale stands, hands curled in his pockets, staring out into the invisible horizon.

There’s a short breeze that blows his pale hair into his face, but he makes no move to push it away.

“Why did you do this to us?”

From his left, Pluto answers, “It seems your skills are not as rusty as you believe them to be.” She pauses, “It was simply time for you to return.”

“Was it?”

He can almost hear her the curl of her smile, “No, but I stand by my choice.”

Kale sighs, turning to the Senshi of Time, “Just tell me, are they all okay?”

Pluto looks towards the dark sea, her russet eyes focused on the moon high in the sky. “They lived many difficult years, and they will—you all will live many more in the future. But, yes, they are all right.”

“Then why tap us?”

“Because he needs you. He just does not know it yet. And she wants him to be happy; she wants them to be happy too.”

And like that she was gone.

Looking up at the thin sliver of moon, Kale closes his eyes. Golden hair and laughter light his memories.

 

 

—

 

 

Sunday mornings have unofficially become breakfast at the restaurant, and Kale sets up the usual table for the others just outside. His cousin still runs the restaurant most of the time, and he hadn’t realized how much he would miss it when he handed it over. His cousin is doing a good job so Kale feels no need to worry about his upcoming decision, but it feels like he’s leaving a piece of himself behind. Leaving something that belonged to him behind, something his, something not Kunzite’s.

At night, away from the others, there was times he resents what his duty meant. What Kunzite’s duty meant. How he feels the shift happening inside him when he thinks of the prince and knows he would die for this man he does not know, but cannot forget.

Finishing giving the other their respective plates, he settles in his seat.

“Nikolai, how fast do you think you can things ready for us in Tokyo?”

Nikolai blinks, barely keeping the juice he drink in his mouth. Swallowing, he sets his glass down. “Two weeks. A week if you want to push it.”

Kale shakes his head, “No, don’t rush it, two weeks is fine.”

Zeke is the first to speak out, “You can’t be serious. Two weeks? That’s fourteen days. That’s a _fortnight_. It’s not enough time.”

“Zeke,” Kale sighs.

“What about my work!”

“We’ve spent the last eight months setting up everything we need. You know you’ll have a job waiting for you in Nikolai’s company.”

Nikolai nods, keeping his voice light. “God knows I’m paying you enough for it.”

“I don’t think that’s his point,” Justin says, cutting his omelette with exacting patience, blue eyes glinting. “I think what Zeke is trying to say is that it’s too soon.”

Kale puts down his utensils, narrowing his eyes at the other man, “And what do you think the last eight months have been? Paid vacation? This is what we’ve been planning for.”

“No,” Justin shoots back, his voice still cool as ever, “It’s what you’ve been planning for.”

“Do you want out?” Even as he asks, Kale doesn’t recognize his voice, the timber going so low it feels someone else is speaking though him. For a second, Kale believes Kunzite is. From the looks of it so do the three other men because they straighten in their seats, looking more like soldiers in this sunny morning than they do going through drills.

Justin, for his part, does not look down or away. “That’s not what I said.”

“Then, two weeks. Are you all clear?”

There’s a quick succession of _yes_ around the table and then breakfast continued in a tense silence.

Well, that is, until Zeke leans over to Nikolai and starts asking about tech specs and things he absolutely needs to have in his room.

 

 

—

 

 

The nice thing about private planes, Kale’s decided, is that they allow everybody their own space, should they want it.

Zeke, predictably, falls asleep about two hours in, feet propped up on the seat in front of him. Nikolai’s reading a book towards the back, a bowl of pretzels at his side. It leaves Kale and Justin to themselves, sitting an aisle apart not saying a word to each other.

Kale’s never learned to sleep on planes, but then again he isn’t comfortable with flying . Growing up in as he has, near the sea, he doesn’t feel comfortable in the air. Looking out the window he stares at the blue expanse of ocean under them, so easy to get lost in, and quickly looks away.

Across from him, Justin snickers. “Not a fan of flying?”

Kale leans back in his seat, taking a breath. “Not a fan of crashing.”

“I don’t think any of us are,” Justin muses, running a hand through his hair. “Look about the other day—”

Kale puts his hand up to stop him, “Don’t worry about it. You were being a bastard. Believe it or not, I’m used to it—or getting used to it rather.” Kale shakes his head, these layered memories are hard to keep straight, but at least he knows it was just as hard for the others too.

“Yeah, I guess some things don’t change that much,” Justin mutters, picking at one of the button on his shirt.

“I guess not.”

Sitting in the most companionable silence since that day at breakfast Kale waits for Justin to come out and say whatever he’s holding back. Because if the last few month have taught Kale anything it is that, like Justin just said, some things don’t change. His friends, his comrades, his brothers-in-arms have not change as much as they had at first believed.

Zeke still loses himself too easily in equations and books, he still takes in everything around him, and talks until someone stops him or distracts him. Even in his most relaxed state he still has that undercurrent of barely suppressed energy about him, like he’s just biding time until he wakes up to start tackling something new. But unlike Zoisite, who always pushed himself too hard, always trying to break the label of the “youngest of the Shitennou”, Zeke laughs more.

Nikolai’s as calm and levelheaded as Nephrite ever was. Managing to joke with Zeke, joke with Justin, and offer advice to Kale without seeming to break a sweat. His connection to the stars is as strong as ever as is his love for literature and a good drink. He still commands an easy confidence and charm. His air of apathy was gone though. Nephrite always appeared to others who did not know him as aloof. A pompous bastard, Kunzite had once heard the brunette general described as. Nikolai’s much warmer than his past self and, looking at the plane where he was seated in, extremely generous.

Justin reminds Kale of his past incarnation the most, but Kale believes that’s partly because that’s what the image the man wishes to cultivate. There is still that biting wit and air of coolness that makes him seem unapproachable at first, but then just as quickly he can switch his entire demeanor, smiling warmly and laughing in a group of friends. The shrewd look in his eyes is not gone though, Kale doubts it would ever be. No, Justin’s still as clever and wily, but less removed. Kale’s seen that for himself whenever Justin’s in the presence of children. He simply talks to them immediately putting them at ease with his smile and charisma; the pediatrician in him.

As his thoughts on his companions occupy, Kale almost misses out on what Justin says.

“I don’t like the idea they might hate us,” Justin rests his head against his seat. “Like it isn’t bad enough how I feel about what happened.”

Kale nods, finally understanding what the outburst and cold silence has been about. Frowning to himself, he feels ashamed that he hadn’t put it together sooner. They are all feeling that way, but Zeke and Nikolai had at least speak to him about their feelings, even in the most abstract sense. Justin barely mentions the others.

Kale sighs, he should have known he would have to drag it out him. Justin’s a stubborn as Jadeite after all.

“It’s a risk, but to see him again, to see the—” Kale cuts himself off, knowing better than to go down that path with Justin. He clears his throat, “Ever since Pluto came to you, haven’t you felt this pulling in your soul, telling you to find him, to make amends for everything?”

Justin closes his eyes, lips twitching, “I thought it was heartburn.”

Kale blinks, confused for a second, before letting out a loud laugh that shocks him. Yes, some things don’t change. Kale meets his friend’s eyes and they share a look -- an old look of understanding between friends.

“A risk, huh?” Justin repeats.

“A risk.” Kale nods back.

“Okay.”

Letting Justin sit back and slip his earphones on, Kale feels better about things now. Another trait of Jadeite that is obvious still lived in the man was that he always loved a challenge.

 

 

—

 

 

They did not expect a welcoming party in Narita Airport. After all, who did they know in Japan beside a prince that might not remember them and a group of princess-warriors that probably hated them. Still, when they step out from the baggage claim they find themselves standing before four familiar faces.

Kale only remembers them by their titles, but the princess of Neptune, Uranus, Saturn and Pluto don’t look at all happy to see them. Wait, that isn’t completely true. Neptune and Uranus do not look happy to see them. Saturn, looking all of six years old, looks like she couldn't care less about who they were (or used to be) and is happily waving. Pluto just looks smug.

As they are approached the four, Kale ends up leading his small group.

“Hello,” he greets in his very accented Japanese, inwardly pleased that he appears to catch them off guard.

“Hi!” The young Saturn says, just as the Neptune gently shushes her, picking her up.

Pluto steps forward, smiling at Saturn. “Welcome, Shitennou.”

Kale presses his lips together, “Please do not call us that.”

Pluto raises an eyebrow, but nods. “Very well, Kale-san.” She steps back and made introductions.

“Gentlemen, this is Tenoh Haruka, Kaioh Michiru, and Tomoe Hotaru. You may call me Meioh Setsuna. Michiru-chan, Haruka-chan, and Hotaru-chan these, as you well know, are Chiba-san’s guardians: Kale Conway, Nikolai Vassallo, Justin Alvarez and Ezekial Levin.”

“Hi!” the young Saturn, Hotaru, says again, still happily waving. The other two, Haruka and Michiru, barely acknowledge them. Kale is not insulted for he does not expect anything less or more from them. Like before only Pluto seems mostly amused by the young child’s antics, running her hand through the young girl’s hair with a smile, but when she turns back to them her eyes are fierce.

“I trust that you four will keep in mind that just because I woke you, it does not mean everybody will be as understanding as to your return. The reason for your awakenings is complicated, at best, as you will understand soon enough, but they are sound.” Pluto stands at her full height and stares straight into Kale’s eyes. She is the only woman he’s ever met that does not need to tilt her head to meet his eyes.

Kale nods, “Understood.”

“Good.”

Without another word he nods to the men behind him, who beside polite bows and smiles, have not spoken a word and begins to lead them out. As they reach the door they hear a voice call out to them.

“If you hurt them in any way, you’ll answer to me.” Uranus -- Haruka -- says, the threat in her voice clear.

Kale feels the others turn to meet her eyes, but he does not. He is no fool. He knows that no one was getting out of this without getting hurt.

In the car that Nikolai has waiting for them, they all let out the breath they’d been holding since seeing the Outer Senshi.

Reaching for the bottled water in his bag, Justin scowls. “At least the kid was cute.”

Zeke scoffs, “You know that kid could end us in a second, right?”

“Yeah, but she didn’t, so I’m calling it a win,” Justin says.

Next to Kale, Nikolai chuckles, obviously glad to be heading far away from the airport.

He isn’t the only one.

 

 

—

 

 

The apartment that Nikolai acquired for them is immense, spanning two floors connected by suspended wooded stairs and furnished with comfortable looking couches and king-size beds.

Kale doesn’t see any of it that first night while Nikolai gives Justin and Zeke the tour. He is tired and his shoulders feel heavy. Listening to Zeke go on and on about the entertainment system, Kale makes his way up to his bedroom and promptly passes out on his bed.

His dream is an old one and he wakes up ten hours later to the smell of eggs, coffee, and what appears to be Zeke arguing with Nikolai about egg to bacon ratio. Kale groans into his pillow, pushes himself out of bed, and heads down stairs.

Justin spots him first, handing him a steaming cup of coffee (black, three sugars), yawning. “Mind saving me from food poisoning?”

Kale grunts, taking a large gulp of the coffee before shoving Zeke and Nikolai from the stove.

Amateurs.

 

 

—

 

 

And like that they are in Tokyo

Now they have to make contact.

Kale isn’t by any means excessively religious, but just in case, he sends up a prayer to whoever is listening to him.

 

 

—

 

 

The thing that worries Kale the most about this part of their plan is that it rests largely on Justin’s shoulders. It isn’t about lack of trust in the man, but because he actually knows Justin and something tells him that the first meeting between Mamoru Chiba and Justin Alvarez is going to be something explosive.

Justin’s managed to transfer himself into the Pediatrics Wards of the same hospital were Mamoru Chiba was doing his own residency, with a little help from Zeke’s computer skills. Justin will be the first contact Mamoru Chiba would have with his shitennou, and every inch of Kale tenses in waiting as Justin leaves the apartment for his first day.

Zeke and Nikolai have already left to Nikolai’s Tokyo offices and Kale is left in the apartment. Kale doesn’t mind being left alone, he has things to do, and he always had liked his space. The files in the second office Nikolai has given him keep piling up. Kale never really understood just how much trouble it would be managing the lives of four men, while subtly gathering information on the man they used to serve in a past life.

The files on the prince and princess grew a little every day and Kale had a feeling if the senshi ever found them, then he and the others would be in big trouble.

“Hey, I’m off,” Justin walks past him heading to the door.

Kale snaps out of his thoughts and crosses his arms, “Justin, don’t spook him. Or insult him.”

Justin rolls his eyes, “I won’t insult him, but I think spooking him is a given.” He pauses, licking his lips, looking nervous. Kale does not envy him. “He’s going to want to talk to you, if he remembers that is.”

Kale inhales, fighting the urge to rub his neck. “He remembers. And I hope he will want to talk to me, because if he doesn’t that makes this all a lot more complicated. Bring him back here, if you can.”

“If I can’t or he won’t?”

“Give him my number.” Kale orders and wishes Justin luck silently as the man leaves.

Jadeite had been the best infiltrator they had back then. Kale, and Kunzite, hope his skills haven’t rusted over the years.

 

 

—

 

 

It's three in the afternoon and Kale’s had already about a dozen phone calls from Zeke asking if Justin reported in already. The rest of the calls have been from Nikolai and only two from Justin asking him to have Zeke stop paging him.

Kale rubs his eyes, thinking about making himself a sandwich when the phone rang again.

Sighing, Kale struggles to keep his voice in control when he answers, “Zeke, for the millionth—”

“It’s me.” Justin’s voice comes in clearly over the line, tense as series of suspension wires.

“Justin?”

“He wants to talk to you.” Justin says, his voice lowering by the second. “He punched me, by the way.”

Kale breathes, “Yes, I would have punched you too. When are you coming over?”

“Half an hour,” the dry chuckle that follows was anything but amused. “Hey, Kale?”

“Yes?”

“He apologized for the punch,” Justin’s voice takes the distinct tone of pride that relieves Kale. It seems Endymion, no, wait, Mamoru Chiba doesn’t quite hate them like they feared he would.

“Looks like he hasn’t changed that much either. I’ll see you in half and hour.” Hanging up, Kale drops back on his chair. Endymion is coming over. No turning back now.

 

 

—

 

 

He tries not to pace as he waits for Justin and Mamoru in the living room. Reaching the window on this third length he admits to himself he isn’t doing so well. Staring at his reflection in the window he tells himself to take a deep breath and sticks his hands in the pockets of his black slacks, forcing himself to relax.

He keeps his eyes on the road below him, hoping to see them as reach the building when he hears the door opened. He can hear low voices, two different tones, both with an undercurrent of tension to them. One he recognizes as Justin, meaning the second has to be…

Kale swallows; prepares.

They enter the living room just as Kale turns from the window. Endymion—no, Mamoru Chiba—stands stiffly at Justin’s side at roughly six feet tall, making him just an inch taller than Zeke and Justin’s height. His dark blue eyes stare at Kale like he can’t quite believe he what he’s seeing. Underneath there’s a flicker of wary and mistrust. Kale stands straighter at that flash of emotion, not willing to acknowledge the hurt it cause.

He bows his head instead, fighting against the formal bow of the old days. “My liege.”

Mamoru scoffs. “Don’t call me that.”

“As you wish.” Kale nods, glancing over at Justin who just seemed to be staring at them. He sighs, apparently this is going to be a one on one conversation.

“What are you doing here?” Mamoru asks, eyes narrowed.

“Do you not remember who we are?” Kale asks, avoiding the question. He’s not sure he still knows the answer.

Mamoru rolls his eyes, moving to the window where Kale had been standing minutes ago. “Of course I remember.” He says, voice low, and if Kale didn’t know better, hurt. “You’re my guardians, my protectors. Brothers-in-arms. We practically grew up together. You were my family.” He spits out the last word and Kale feels his throat dry. The bitterness and pain in Mamoru’s voice no longer a suspicion, but fact.

Their prince, their brother, is hurt and it is their fault.

“Yes, we were.” Kale answers, waiting.

Mamoru’s eyes flash and suddenly he’s inches from Kale’s face. “I should kill you were you stand.”

“Yes, you should.” Kale says.

It’s obvious that the other man is surprised at Kale’s words but does not say anything. Mamoru keeps looking at him in anger and hurt. Kale does not look away.

“God, you two, are fucking pathetic.” Justin says from the side, breaking their impromptu staring contest. He turns and makes his way to the kitchen frowning at them, clearly disappointed in their actions.

Mamoru seems taken aback at the sudden reaction and sighs. The hard look in his eyes soften but does not leave. He stares at the door to the kitchen. “Do you think he’s got a point?”

Kale takes a step back, glancing at his prince. “No, he’s just being petulant.”

“You were always a tough bastard.” Mamoru smirks.

Frowning, Kale turns to face him.

“I cannot ask for your forgiveness,” he says, not feeling he deserves it anyway.

“Well, you have it.” Mamoru smils, clasping him on the shoulder. “I’ve known the truth of what occurred in the past for some time now. I know it was not your fault.”

“We were weak.”

Mamoru shakes his head, “We’ve all fallen to darkness. Some of us more than once. It’s what we do when we leave it that matters.”

“It sounds like something the princess would say,” Kale curls his lips, inwardly amused at the blush that appears on Mamoru’s cheeks. “Will you stay awhile? The others would like to see you as well.”

Mamoru nods after a second and Kale leads him to the kitchen when he hears Mamoru call out his former title.

“Kunzite!”

Kale turns, on instinct, and in the next second he feels a rush of pain at his jaw. Fucking hell! He groans, barely catching his balance and blinks up at his prince, hand at his his jaw.

“That hurt.”

“Yes, well, I’m sure we can agree I owed you that much.” Mamoru raises his eyebrows, shaking his hand, and heads towards where Justin disappeared to. “Head still as hard concrete.”

Straightening, Kale rubs his aching jaw, sure that the bruise would be a spectacular one. He also makes the mental note to tell Mamoru that he still telegraphs his punches.

 

 

—

 

 

When Nikolai and Zeke arrive two hours later, Zeke takes one look at the bruises growing on Justin and Kale’s faced and pales.

“Look, I know we deserve it, but you’re not going to hit us too, are you, Chiba-san?”

Mamoru laughs and stands to embrace Zeke, only clipping him on the shoulder. Kale’s glad to see that even after a millennia the bond of the two youngest is still strong. Endymion and Zoisite’s camaraderie has always been a fluid one.

Nikolai takes the same opportunity to embrace their liege, “You can punch me if you want, Chiba-san. Unlike some, I’m sure I can take it.”

Glaring, Zeke takes the offer Nikolai extended to Mamoru for himself.

“I guess you two are safe. My hand still aches from hitting Kale-san.” Mamoru blushes, rubbing his neck, “And call me Mamoru. If I’ve remember correctly, you’ve called me worse before.”

Zeke coughs at that, but smiles happily, as Justin grumbles about being punched.

All in all, Kale thinks, this could have gone much worse.

They learn from Mamoru that they remember quite a bit more of the Silver Millennium than he and the senshi do. They learn that if the senshi remember them, they have not mention it to Mamoru, but the princess has and did. They learn of the trials that the senshi have endured in Tokyo and just how many times their prince has died without them to protect him. Kale feels a cold fury towards Pluto at that—she could have woken them up earlier and allowed them to help rather than letting Endymion die. Mamoru tells them of Tuxedo Kamen and eyes them as if daring them to laugh. He punches Zeke in the shoulder when he breaks first.

This peaks Kale’s curiosity and he can’t help but ask why their prince does not transform into Prince Endymion, like they believed he did.

Mamoru only shrugs, taking a sip from his drink. “I don’t know, I’ve always guessed because I’m really only there to make sure the girls are okay. Believe it or not, they don’t let me fight as much as you would believe. It’s the same with Usako, even though she has the strongest attack. They keep us protected as much as they can.”

Kale nods, not all that surprised, “Makes sense. If it was me, I’d do the same. If we can’t help you being out in the field then I’d make sure you’d stick as far as the action as possible.”

Mamoru smiles, “Wow, I feel like sixteen again and you’re telling me I can’t train with the troops.”

Nikolai grins at this, “Actually, it was because you weren’t good enough back then.”

“Hey,” Mamoru glares, “I’m your prince.”

The rest of the night continues in a similar fashion, answering many questions for Kale, while also bringing up some new worries. But he’ll speak about those to Mamoru later when they have a quiet moment to discuss what he wants Kale and the others to do now. Already, Kale has decides he is not leaving Tokyo as long as Mamoru calls it home. And even though he could, he does not want to order the other shitennou to do the same.

As the evening wanes, he walks Mamoru to the door he nods his farewell. “Thank you for speaking to us.”

Mamoru smiles, “I enjoyed it. It’s very rare I get to speak someone that is not one of the girls or Mokoti. I’m going to tell Usagi, you know that, right?”

“I gathered as much,” Kale acknowledges.

“I’m sure she’d like to meet you. Again.”

Now, Kale feels his hackles rise, glancing back to where Zeke, Justin and Nikolai are arguing over what’s the best Die Hard film. “I’m not sure that is wise.”

“Don’t worry about it,” Mamoru smirks. “She’s loud but basically harmless. She’d be glad to know you’re all okay.”

“Mamoru-san, this is not a good idea. The senshi—”

“They will have to get used to you as well.” Mamoru says, no room for argument in his tone. “It does not appear you’re leaving any time soon.”

Kale presses his lips together, not wishing to have this discussion in the hallway. “Very well, but I’d like to meet her before the others do. I have things to apologize for.”

A strange look passes over Mamoru’s eyes, but he says nothing as he nods and leaves.

Kale stays in the hallway for a few more seconds listening to the sounds coming from the living room. Running a hand through his hair, he can already feel his chest tighten in anticipation of seeing the princess. He has not forgotten how much the princess resembles her.

Venus.

 


	2. Chapter 2

It’s only been himself and Nikolai at the breakfast table when the phone call comes. Justin and Zeke are still asleep, the former from a difficult day at the hospital the day before, so they all decided to let him sleep in. His rounds aren’t for hours at any rate.  
  
Mamoru calls Kale early in the morning, telling him to meet him for lunch with the princess. If not for Kale’s very nature he’s sure he would have spit out the orange juice out he’d been drinking, but he luckily keeps it in check.  
  
By the time the short call ends, Kale can see that Nikolai’s curiosity is peaked. Part of him wants to wave the call off and lie, but Kale’s sure that Nikolai wouldn’t buy any excuse he can think up to give him at the moment.   
  
“That was Mamoru-san, he’s asked me to meet him and the princess for lunch.” Kale moves from the table, needing another cup of coffee.   
  
Nikolai’s smile is wide, flashing a prefect row of teeth. “Wonderful! It’s about time he introduced her to us. For a second I thought he wimped out.” Returning to his breakfast, Nikolai eats cheerfully for a few seconds before lifting his head up. The look in his brown eyes making Kale more than a mite suspicious. “Can I come?”   
  
Kale sighs, leaning against the counter. “Don’t you have work? Running a shipping company?”   
  
Nikolai waves it off, rolling his eyes. “I own the damn thing. I’ll delegate.”   
  
Kale has to chuckle at the excitement in Nikolai’s voice, but shakes his head. “I’m sure you could, but not today. I need to see her, them, alone.”   
  
“Kale,” Nikolai sighs, worry flashing across his eyes. He looks like he’s going to say something else, but seems to think better of it and goes back to his food. “Where are you meeting them?”  
  
Kale answers with the name of the cafe Mamoru had given him.  
  
  
  
—  
  
  
  
It’s been hours and now Kale sits in one of the many booths that spanned the Crown Arcade. Watching at the ice clicks together as it melts in his drink, he hears them before he sees them. The princess’ voice tinkling above the rest of the pedestrians in front of the small cafe Mamoru’s chosen.   
  
“Mamo-chan! Why won’t you tell me what the surprise is? You’ve been secretive for days, I want to know.”  
  
Kale isn’t aware that a voice could bring such a warm feeling to a person, but it’s exactly what the princess’ voice does. Even after a millennia, her voice still carries a soft echo of innocence and sincerity that is hard to find in the world. He looks up towards where he heard them and despite preparing himself, it still takes him off guard when he catches sight of them.   
  
For a second it is as if the world blurs out of focus and the image of his prince and the princess fill his mind as they had been. She, hanging on his arm, smiling sweetly up at him, love reflected in their eyes. He sees a white dress and dark armor instead of the pink shirt and green jacket.  
  
Blinking away the image, Kale focuses on the current situation. They still have not spotted him and he takes the opportunity to gather himself. Mamoru’s dressed in dark slacks and shirt, the green jacket protecting him from the wind. Next to him, the princess looks his complete opposite, in a flowery shirt and white jeans. Her hair’s tied a the familiar hairstyle of her family, but even with the hairstyle and the slightly rounder face, Kale can’t help but picture another blonde for a brief second.  
  
He takes a deep breath, forcing himself to push all those thoughts away and stands.   
  
“Mamoru-san.” He calls over the loud sound of teenagers playing video game and steels himself for the princess’ reaction.  
  
Immediately Mamoru turns, scanning the crowd, and waves when he sees Kale. Next to him, the princess eyes grow almost comically wide and she seems rooted to her spot until Mamoru tugs her forward. It’s clear by the look in sky blue eyes that she recognizes him, and Kale half wishes she didn’t, if only to take away that slightly scared look in her eyes. His mind flashes to the last time he had met up with the young blonde and has to swallow to push the bile that he feels rise in his throat.   
  
The image of her standing over her fallen senshi, over Venus, is too much and he looks away from them. Picks the the straw of his drink.  
  
“Kale-san,” Mamoru says with an awkward wave, gently wrapping an arm around the princess’s waist; a protective gesture. “This is Tuskino Usagi. Usako, this is—”   
  
She cuts him off, stepping forward, head held high looking straight into Kale’s eyes, “I know, Mamo-chan, I remember him.”   
  
“Princess,” Kale bows his head, his hair falling, covering the look in his eyes.   
  
She doesn’t answer for a couple seconds and Kale can feel Mamoru glance at between them. He has the feeling that his prince suddenly isn’t thinking this had been a good idea, but Usagi speaks up before Mamoru can.  
  
“I’m happy you’re here,” she says softly, her voice a soothing balm on his soul. Then seemingly changing before his eyes the quiet look on her face transforms into a bright smile. “Welcome back, Kunzite-kun!”  
  
He can hear Mamoru’s relieved laughter and Kale can help smile gently at the young woman. “If it’s not too much trouble, Tuskino-san, I would prefer you call me by my given name in this life.”   
  
Usagi blinks, then flushes, “Oh, course! Um…what is it?”   
  
Mamoru chuckles, pulling her closer to his body, kissing the top of her head. “If you had let me finish Odango I could have introduced you properly. Usako, this is Kale Conway.”   
  
Usagi smiles genially, greeting him again, with a polite bow. It feels odd to have her bow to him.  
  
“Pleasure to meet you, Conway-san!”   
  
Kale nods, “The pleasure is all mine, Tuskino-san.”   
  
Usagi shakes her head, scrunching her nose, “Oh no, call me Usagi, the way you say that makes it sound like you're calling me Princess all over again.”   
  
Kale shares an amused glance with Mamoru who just shrugs, “My apologies, Usagi-san. Would you like to join me for lunch; my treat.”  
  
“Oh, wonderful!” She claps her hands together, settling in the booth next to Mamoru, “I’m so hungry. Mamo-chan told me he had surprise for me and I didn’t get a chance to eat before we left.”   
  
“Well, then I guess it’s lucky we met up,” Kale says, taking in the sight of his prince and the princess together and well. That all they have been through has yet to diminish their spirit. It’s pride that he feels. Overwhelming pride and relief for them.   
  
Soon after they sit and they order their food, Kale can’t help but be surprised at the amount of food Usagi puts away. She practically inhales her meal and part of Mamoru’s as he fills her in on how they came to be awakened. Usagi listens attentively, asking questions about the others, her eyes lighting up as he tells her a few of the stories of the past year.   
  
Mamoru knows most of this, but Kale can see his curiosity spark as Usagi asks questions that he hadn’t thought to, probably because he didn’t think to ask if Zeke still played the piano, which he did, and if Justin was still scared of spiders, which Kale honestly doesn’t know.   
  
Sipping her milkshake, she suddenly sobers, “Do you know why Pluto woke you? I haven’t seen her much in the last year, but she’s never mentioned anything. Not even in my dreams.”   
  
“I’m sorry, Usagi-san. She hasn’t say much to us either, only that we were needed.” Kale frowns.   
  
“Hmm,” she nods carefully. “Well, I’m happy for any reason! Mamo-chan has missed you so much!”   
  
“Usako!” Mamoru flushes a bright red, ducking his head. “I didn’t even really remember them,” he adds, looking at Kale, “No offense.”   
  
Kale smiles. “None taken.”   
  
“But it’s true, Mamo-chan! These last few days you’ve been so happy, even if you didn’t tell me why. I can tell you’ve missed them.” She turns to Kale, her blue eye shining, “I’m missed you too. You were always such good friends to us.”  
  
If there were any other words that could have hurt Kale more, he doesn’t know what they could be, but he suspects they would come from Venus. He looks away, he follows the line of people that pass by the window. “I’m afraid we weren’t as good as we could have been.”  
  
Usagi comes alive at that, reaching over the table, taking his hand, and forcing him to look at her. “No! Don’t think like that! What happened back in the Silver Millennium hurt us all, but I remember how well you all treated me, and how much you cared about us. We all have weaknesses and Metallia twisted them and took you away from us. I don’t hold you responsible. I forgave you a long time ago.” She speaks so earnestly, so honestly, it picks at Kale’s soul. He’d known she would forgive him and others, she is too kindhearted not too, but hearing the words for her affects him in such profound way.   
  
He smiles carefully, looking at Mamoru, seeing everything that Usagi just said is reflected in the man’s eyes. It’s humbling.   
  
“Thank you, princess.”   
  
Usagi grins, and then turns red as she become aware she still hold his hands tightly grasped in hers. “Good! So, dessert?”   
  
Kale chuckles, not sure how she can fit more food into her stomach, but agrees nonetheless. “Sure.”   
  
  
  
—  
  
  
  
During the middle of dessert they have an unfortunate interruption.   
  
Kale almost groans out loud when Nikolai saunters into the Crown Arcade, Zeke and Justin tailing him. As the three crowd around the booth, Kale raises his eyebrows at Nikolai.  
  
Nikolai smirks, “I’m a horrible liar and they know how to break me.”  
  
Kale struggles not to roll his eyes.   
  
Usagi, though, doesn’t appeared to mind, giggling quietly as Justin and Nikolai slide into the booth next Kale. A tight fit by any means. Zeke stands awkwardly for a couple seconds before Mamoru signals him to sit down on his side, next to Usagi. Zeke does so awkwardly, obviously trying to not brush up against the girl, when Usagi flashes him a brilliant smile, announcing how happy she was they were all okay and if they want to share some dessert. Zeke relaxes considerably after that.   
  
After introductions are made, it almost too perfect foe Kale, who sits watching as Usagi seems to effortlessly charm the rest of the shitennou, even Justin, in the blink of an eye.   
  
Then, just as Kale finishes paying for everyone, including the lunch high-jackers he called friends, Usagi asks, innocently curious.   
  
“When do you guys want to see the senshi?”   
  
For such a small girl she sure knws how to kick the breath out him.  
  
  
  
—  
  
  
  
After Usagi’s suggestion that they be introduce to the senshi there is only one plan of action that Kale and others think of:   
  
Drinking.   
  
A lot of drinking.   
  
  
  
—  
  
  
  
“Mamo-chan and I will speak to them first, of course, but we should really introduce you all before they see you with Mamo-chan or me and get nervous. They do that.”   
  
Usagi says that day at lunch before the leave. Kale finds himself agreeing. He doesn’t have to ask if the others thought it’s a good idea because he knows just how they felt. They feel like he does, and seeing the senshi again?   
  
It’s one of the most frightening things they all can think of.  
  
  
  
—  
  
  
  
Ever since learning that Kale has a law degree in International Business he never puts to good use running a restaurant, Nikolai thought it ridiculous to keep his regular lawyer starts keeping Kale on retainer instead. Kale doesn’t like to admit he’s grateful for the job, because he can barely stand doing nothing all day expect reading and honing the Playstation skills. This is why Kale’s in the middle of looking over some contracts that Nikolai left for him this morning when the buzzer rings. Zeke’s schedule is the only one as lax as Kale’s and only by a small margin as the computer engineer can pretty much work from his room if he so desires or from the nice office Nikolai had given him, which is where is today.  
  
Kale wonders why he didn’t get an office too when the buzzer rings again.  
  
Pushing the papers away, Kale runs a hand through his hair wondering who it is as except for Mamoru, who he knows is at the hospital right now, everyone else he knows in this city has a key.   
  
Except for…   
  
With a furrowed brow, Kale opens the door, not all that surprised to see Usagi smiling brightly at him in pink parka.   
  
“Kale-san! I called Mamo-chan at lunch today and he told me you’d be home, and I thought we should spend some time together. Get to know each other all over again.” She steps boldly forward almost as his daring him to say no.   
  
Rubbing his neck, he sighs, “Usagi-san, I don’t know if it’s a good idea.”   
  
“Sure it is, it’s such a pretty day and Mamoru and Justin-san say you don’t leave the apartment much.” She says, pressing her lips together at the end, cheeks puffing out a little, and he realizes she just let him know something she was not supposed to.   
  
“Oh?” He smirks.  
  
“Please don’t tell them, they don’t know I heard them when I went to visit Mamo-chan at the hospital yesterday.” She looks up him, those giant blue eyes misty.   
  
In that moment Kale knows he’s done for, he had always a sucker for blue eyes, and something told him Usagi knew exactly how to play at his weaknesses. “I guess it wouldn’t hurt to get some fresh air.”   
  
“Good!” Usagi exclaims and tugs his arm forward.   
  
Kale grabs at his coat and lets himself be guided out.   
  
  
  
—  
  
  
  
“I’m not making you too uncomfortable, am I?” Usagi asks as they walk down the street, her hair bouncing with ever step.  
  
“Not at all, Usagi-san,” Kale reassures her.  
  
“I’m just… I mean, I know how much I look like her,” Usagi says nervously. “She’s my double for a reason.”   
  
Kale looks down at the petite girl, with her golden hair and sky blue eyes. Yes, she did look like Venus, but only to the untrained eye. Venus’ eyes are a lighter blue and her hair a fairer shade of blonde when compared to his companion golden mane. If his memory does not fail him. “Yes, you do, but you’re also very different. For me, it’s not easy to not mistake you for her.”   
  
“I guess it wouldn’t be.” Usagi makes a sound of agreement. “I haven’t spoken to them yet. I think I’m scared too.”   
  
“And why is that?”   
  
“I—I don’t remember everything about the Silver Millennium, none of us do, but we remember enough, especially after Galaxia. We remember feelings, impressions, and I don’t want to hurt them. I think telling them about you four would hurt them.” Usagi pauses in her step, turning to face him. “They’ve never spoken about the shitennou, not at any length beside the fact that you used to be Mamo-chan’s guardians, but I think it’s because they can’t let themselves talk about you. I remember how close we all used to be. What happened to you four hurt everybody, but it hurt them too, in a different way. And Minako-chan…she doesn’t even like to talk about the past at all.” She sighs, “I think she remembers the most.”   
  
Kale agrees, “She would. She’s the leader.”   
  
Usagi smiles, continuing their walk, leading him into a park. “Yeah, took us a bit to figure that out. We thought it was me for a while, but then it just sorta became clear.”   
  
“Things have a way of doing that.” Kale says, keeping one half step behind her, scanning the area around them. Some old habits just don’t die.   
  
  
  
—  
  
  
  
One night he comes in from jogging to find Mamoru in the mist of a Halo battle with Zeke against Nikolai and Justin. Usagi has fallen asleep on the sofa between them, feet tucked behind Justin’s back, head resting by Mamoru’s hip.   
  
The image burns in Kale’s eyes, and he can’t help but hope that four others will one day feel as comfortable around them as Usagi has become.   
  
When he comes out of the shower he helps Mamoru take her down to the car as the other’s clean up.   
  
“She likes spending time with you four, and you all treat her well. Thank you for that.”   
  
“I’m glad she feels welcome, but there’s no need to thank us.”   
  
“She seems to think it helps you four. To be around her, I mean.” Mamoru closes the passenger's door and they both stop to look at the sleeping girl. She sniffs in her sleep and tucks herself into a little ball in the seat. Kale doesn’t miss the look that crosses over Mamoru’s face.  
  
“It does.” Kale nods.   
  
“Good, because she plans to tell the girls tomorrow.” Mamoru moves to the driver’s side and smiles over the hood. “Be ready for some fireworks.”   
  
Kale presses his lips together, “I always am.”   
  
As he watches them leave, Kale stays downstairs for a few more minutes before he goes back up and tells the rest what Mamoru had just told him.   
  
Mamoru’s right, there are fireworks, and a few broken plates from where Zeke drops them.   
  
  
  
—  
  
  
  
The next day’s spent with a tight ball of anxiety taking residence in his back.  
  
It’s no different for the other, if the amount of coffee consumed at breakfast was anything to go by. When Justin mentions, in his doctor’s voice, that the coffee isn’t going to help their nerves and all he gets in return are two very deadly glares that look pointedly at the cup he has been stirring for the last ten minutes.   
  
Kale knows he’s no different as he keeps making more pancakes.   
  
When he suggests they head to the roof for a sparring session he can almost feel the relief at doing anything beside waiting take over them.   
  
  
  
—  
  
  
  
Seven hours after the have retreated to the roof, they are still sparring.   
  
The only thing they focus on is landing blows on their opponents and dodging attacks.  
  
That’s how Mamoru finds them, Zeke in the middle of a left jab at Nikolai.   
  
“They know,” Mamoru says as he approachs them.   
  
Zeke slows the punch and it results in Nikolai tripping into him as he sidesteps the move.   
  
Justin curses, plopping down on the ground.   
  
Kale nods. “When do they want to assess us?” He is under no belief that the senshi want to do anything but make sure they aren't a risk to their princess and prince.   
  
Mamoru lips twist. “Give them a couple days to cool off.”  
  
“Right,” Justin gives a dry and pitying laugh, “because I remember Mars was so good that.”   
  
  
  
—  
  
  
  
That night he dreams about the past. Ever since the memories came back, Kale has tried very, very not to let his thoughts drift to her for too long.   
  
It’s asking for trouble, but now she knows he’s out there.   
  
Suddenly his mind is too tired to block her out any more.  
  
  
  
—  
  
  
  
 _Her laugh is beautiful, he can’t help but think, as she listens to one of Nephrite’s tales.  
  
…  
  
She presses her hand in his, leading him to the dance floor. Her gown floats around her, impossibly soft and light, as he spins her. At one point his hand drifts from the material and brushs against her skin. Immediately their eyes lock and he lets his hand stay on her skin a breath too long before he moves it back. They continue the dance without any other incident, but Kunzite can’t help but file away the information that her skin is softer than the material of her dress.   
  
…  
  
Together they follow their prince and princess without speaking. Her arm brushes against his every once in while, but they say nothing. When the princess calls behind stating them as boring, she laughs and goes up to tease her princess.  
  
As she walks away, Kunzite takes note of how her hair shines in the sun. Bright as her smile.   
  
…  
  
“You are most difficult to read, my lord,” she speaks candidly as they sit in the shade as Endymion and Serenity walk the maze of the rose garden. They stay far enough for privacy but close enough to hear the princess’ laughter.   
  
The awkwardness of their first encounters is long past them.   
  
“I have been told as much, my lady.”   
  
She smiles brightly back at him, “I do not doubt it.” She turns towards the entrance of the maze, “Shall we try our skills at spying? They have been gone for quiet for some time.”   
  
Kunzite merely nods and stands, offering his hand. “You are quite devious, my lady.”   
  
Venus takes his hand, standing, the movement bringing her closer to him, “I have been told as much, my lord.”   
  
…  
  
“Kunzite,” she breathes, her voice warm against his ear.   
  
He turns to her, his lips drawing a line from her collarbone to her lips.   
  
“Yes?”   
  
“I think we’re becoming remiss in our guarding duties,” she mutters, leaning back against the tree he has her against.   
  
“Why do you say so?” He moves a step back, curious.   
  
“Endymion and Serenity just ported out,” she grins up him, her hands smoothing up his neck. “I think they thought we were too busy to notice.”   
  
Kunzite glances back towards the spot he felt them teleport from. “Shame about that tracking spell you put on them then.”   
  
Venus leans up, pressing her lips against jaw. “Complete and utter shame.”   
  
…  
  
She loves the sun. She loves spending time in it. She loves to bask in its glow, letting her skin bronze and her hair lighten even further. She jests that maybe if she keeps it up long enough she’d acquire his darker skin and platinum hair.   
  
He always protests that. But he could not doubt he enjoyed watching her as she rested languidly in the sun. His private home rests in what later would be called Cyprus and she’s currently laid out in the sun, glowing like the goddess most Terrans thought her to be.   
  
Joining her, he sits at her side, letting his hand drift up her side.   
  
She smiles gently up at him, in greeting, pulling him down to join her as her lips find his.  
  
…  
  
Then the war came, fast and dark, much like the plague had done.  
  
Everyone falls.   
  
She comes to him one night, cupping his face in fierce desperation.   
  
“The Alliance is voting to prohibit the Earth from joining the Council due to these events. The princess is already heartbroken over the whole matter, and I do not know how much longer we will be safe.”   
  
He nods, having suspected as much. The Alliance was always too particular, especially over their views on the Earth. “I know. With the King’s death and Queen and Prince barely holding the people together, this comes as no surprise.”  
  
“I wish I could change it all,” she says lowly, pressing her forehead to his chest, fingers clenching in the material of his uniform.   
  
Without another word he lifts her up in his arms, her lips open under his, and he presses her against bookcase, both of them knowing this could very well be the last time they see each other.   
  
She stays until sunrise, leaving in a flash of light and tears.  
  
…  
  
It isn’t the last time they see each other.   
  
The last time they see each other Kunzite, Sky King of Middle East, is dead for all intents and purpose. In his place stands a lord of the Dark Kingdom.  
  
Venus does not hold back. _  
  
  
  
—  
  
  
  
Kale wakes up drenched in sweat.  
  
He can feel tears burning in his eyes and wipes them away, rubbing viciously at his face.   
  
Knowing he won’t be able to get back to sleep, he gets up and dresses in his sweats, heading down towards the kitchen.   
  
Zeke’s already there, bloodshot eyes hiding behind his wire rimmed glasses, typing away on his laptop. When Kale sits across from him, the blonde doesn’t say a word, just pushes the lukewarm pot of coffee towards the taller man. There’s already a cup waiting for him waiting to be use.   
  
Kale takes it gratefully.   
  
They don’t speak until the sun begins peeking over the horizon.  
  
  
  
—  
  
  
  
Mamoru’s apartment is not the even half the size of the once that Nikolai has bought for them, but it’s a nice, comfortable size, with a spacious living room in which they are all sitting in, rather awkwardly. Mamoru invited them for lunch which he insisted on cooking, surprising them with a rather appetizing curry dish.   
  
At their compliments, Mamoru blushes, waving them off. “It’s Makoto-chan’s recipe, if it turns out bad then you’re not fit to cook.”   
  
Kale has to smile at that, having heard similar sayings growing up in a family of restauranteurs. He also notices that ever since that day with Usagi in the park, both her and Mamoru had been dropping the senshi’s names increasingly. Kale wonders if the others had noticed or if they had their own days walking with Usagi in the park. If they had they none of them mention it.   
  
He hasn’t expected them too. They are private matters.  
  
Watching as Mamoru begins clearing up the plates and utensils, his movements are tense and hurried, but not trying to look it. Justin’s picking at his trousers’ leg and Nikolai’s keeping Zeke busy in conversation.  
  
Kale glances at his watch. Four-thirty.   
  
He can almost hear the countdown in Mamoru’s head.   
  
The buzzer rings and they all shot up in their seats.   
  
Mamoru rushes out the small kitchenette with the clatter of plates dropping into the sink, and sheepishly heads towards the door.   
  
“That should be Usagi. She mentioned she was coming over after her classes.” He waves them to sit back down, but none of them do.   
  
The buzzer rings again and Justin’s eyes narrow, motioning towards the door. “You’re a horrible liar, Mamoru-san, just let them in already. Today seems a good day to die as any. Again.”   
  
“Justin! They’re not going to kill us!” Zeke protests, looking over to Kale and Mamoru, as if for conformation.   
  
Mamoru flushes, but went to the door. “I sure hope not.”   
  
  
  
—  
  
  
  
There was no way this could have gone well, Kale knows that, so when the five female bodies burst through Mamoru’s door way, four of them with varying degrees of anger and wariness etched on their faces he struggles not to keep on edge. He doesn't mean to but his eyes focus on one, unable to look away.   
  
“So it’s true,” she whispers, but her voice is the loudest sound in the room to his ears.   
  
He’s about to answer her, but the young woman who is clearly Mars throws a cleansing scroll at them, more specifically, at Justin. Kale watches with detached worry -- he knows the scroll won’t burn at Justin -- his focus on Venus.   
  
Justin doesn’t even try to step out of the scroll’s way, walking right in its path and plucks it out of the air as it flies at him towards. Holding between two fingers, Justin smirks, almost cruelly, blue eyes blazing.   
  
“Sorry, Mars. These won’t work anymore.” Justin says patiently, folding the paper into his hand and slipping it into his pocket.  
  
The young woman glares back at him, obviously surprised and disappointed that her scroll does no damage, but says nothing as Usagi shoves her way in front of the group.   
  
“Rei-chan! Stop!” She sticks out her arms like a protective shield in front of them. At the end of one palm stand her senshi at the other end he stands, his men flanking him.   
  
“I told you they were good now. Please just listen us.” Usagi pleads--for them. He doesn’t deserve her faith. None of them do.  
  
The four women and two cats looked between them and their princess.   
  
Venus takes one step forward, a leader as always, and nodded. “Very well. Speak.”   
  
Usagi breathes a sigh of relief and behind Kale can hear Zeke doing the same.   
  
“Minna, I’m sorry Usagi and I have kept this from you all, but we needed time to understand why they were back for ourselves,” Mamoru begins, reaching out to grasp Usagi’s hand in his. Their fingers link and twine and the unit is formed.   
  
“The Shitennou coming back is unexpected, but I’ve already accepted and welcomed them back as my guardians. They will also take up the same posts of the past when Crystal Tokyo comes.”   
  
“You can’t be serious!” Mars exclaims, only to be cut off by Venus’s hand.   
  
“I see.” She turns to Usagi, “I’m guessing Pluto is aware that they’ve returned.”   
  
Mamoru starts to answer, but Kale steps in forcing her (and the rest of the girls) to stop ignoring them. “She’s the one who awakened us.”   
  
From behind Venus, the short dark haired girl, who has to be Mercury, gasps turning everyone’s attention to her. Immediately she turns red and steps further back trying to hide herself, pulling one of the cats, the dark one, closer to her.   
  
Venus nods. “Well, the surprises just keep on coming, don’t they?”   
  
Kale opens his mouth to answer her, but Usagi moves in front of him, laying one hand on his arm. Kale can feel six pairs of eyes zeroing to the small contact. Looking down at Usagi, he reads the look in her eyes and steps back. Let’s her speak for him.   
  
“Minako-chan, everyone, please, I don’t want you to fight. I know it’s going to be difficult getting used to the shitennou again, but we can forgive past mistakes, can’t we?” She’s pleading, her blue eyes shining with unshed tears. “They’re Mamo-chan’s guardians and he cares a lot about them. Plus they’re my friends too. Please don’t fight!”   
  
He watches as the four women seem to deflate at their princess’ words. The dark cat jumps from Mercury’s arm and pads towards Usagi, immediately getting picked up and pressed to her small chest.  
  
The cat speaks. “Of course, Usagi-chan, we’ll stand down.”   
  
Venus—Minako—moves forward, closer than any of the other senshi dare to move and takes Usagi in her arms. It puts her an arms length away from Kale and his fingers itch to reach out and touch her. He has no doubt she did this purposely.   
  
“Do you trust them, Usa-chan?”   
  
In Minako’s arms Usagi nods, a few tears escaping out of her eyes. He does not deserve her tears. Minako nods back, petting the other blonde’s head, narrowing her eyes at him over Usagi’s shoulder as if she blames him for her princess’ tears. She need not, he blames himself.  
  
“Very well,” she releases the other girl, letting Mamoru take Usagi in his arms. Minako on the other hand turns to shitennou, “Because of the princess we are bound to give you a chance to make amends, but the second I suspect anything is amiss,” she pauses looking back to where Mars stands, fire still blazing in her eyes, “well, you know we won’t hold back.”   
  
Kale nods, “You never did.”   
  
She ignores him, knowing exactly what he alludes too.   
  
“Usagi, if you’re okay, we’ll be leaving,” Minako says and headed for the door.   
  
Usagi breaks out of Mamoru’s arms, rushing towards her senshi, “But guys, I—”  
  
The tall brunette, Jupiter, Kale recognises her eyes, steps forward leaning down to give Usagi a tight hug. “It’s just not time for that yet, Usagi-chan,” she says in a sad, low voice.  
  
Usagi looks at her friends, taking in the pained look in their eyes they are trying to hide, swallows, and nods. “Maybe you’re right, Mako-chan.” Turning sadly to face Mamoru and shitennou, she frowns, “I’ll see you tomorrow, Mamo-chan?”   
  
Mamoru nods and moves to say his good-byes to Usagi and the senshi. Kale watches as Mamoru holds the princess in his arms, kissing her gently, dropping one last kiss in her hair as the senshi move out the door.   
  
The door shuts behind them with a soft click and Mamoru turns, a haunted look in his eyes. Kale looks away seeing the guilt and sadness in his prince’s eyes and take in the states of his fellow shitennou.   
  
Justin looks to be holding it together by the narrowest or margins, his entire body vibrating with some barely suppressed emotion. Next to him Nikolai looks exhausted as if he has just been running a marathon and lost. Behind him, by the sofa Zeke’s face is pale, as if he was going to be sick, green eyes shining with a look that Kale does not care to decipher.  
  
Kale knows they need to leave, they need to be away from this place where the senshi have stood mere feet away from them and found them unworthy. They need to get out of here as soon as possible—they need to find a place where they are able to breathe again.  
  
Apologising to Mamoru, Kale suggests they take their leave. Mamoru does not object, he only asks them to wait one second.   
  
“I have something for you,” Mamoru says. Rushing back to his room, he comes out a few seconds later holding a box. “They’re cracked, but I figured that they should be with you at any rate.”   
  
Kale takes the box in his hands, the wood smooth and warm in his palm, nodding his thanks. They know what resides in the box. As they reached the street, Justin and Nikolai head in separate directions, announcing they’d be at the apartment for dinner.   
  
Nonplussed, Kale watches as their figures got lost in the crowds.   
  
Zeke remains at his side, quiet, nervous tension bubbling under his skin. “They didn’t even care to listen to our names,” Zeke murmurs so softly that Kale doesn’t think he meant for Kale to hear it. Regardless, Kale does.   
  
“I know.” Tucking the box under his arm, Kale rubs at his chest.   
  
The rest of the walk home is done in silence.  
  
  
  
—  
  
  
  
Justin and Nikolai arrive back to the apartment in early hours of the next morning. Kale hears them from his office, where he has yet gone to bed.   
  
He knows they must pass Zeke, who passed out on the sofa, and Kale covered with a blanket only a few hours ago.   
  
He leans back in the supple leather of the chair where he had planted himself hours ago, waiting until both arrived back. Stays there as he listens to their doors slam shut.   
  
Rubbing his face, Kale looks up, sighing.   
  
They had all been prepared for the worst reception. It doesn't mean they still don’t feel the sting of it.  
  
  
  
—  
  
  
  
The next week they barely spend any time together, all of them burying themselves in work and different projects. They only stop to eat and sometimes not even then.   
  
Justin practically lives at the hospital and Kale only knows he eats and sleeps, because Mamoru calls him and let him know that the blonde has crashed in the on-call room.  
  
Zeke barely leaves his room, expect for food and to go and sit on the roof.  
  
Nikolai’s the one worrying Kale the least. He’s throws himself into his work, but actually communicates in complete sentences. Still, the spark in his brown eyes is gone, and Kale desperately wishes for it back.  
  
Kale doesn’t worry about himself, he’ll be fine, he’s been through worse--he’s lost a world. Mamoru still calls him tough, asking about how he is, and he answers he’s fine, knowing that Mamoru doesn’t believe him for a second.   
  
He doesn’t dwell on that, and when Nikolai drops a stack of contracts on his desk for him to go over Kale almost thanks him.  
  
  
  
—  
  
  
  
Usagi and Mamoru drop by that Saturday, forcing them into a Halo tournament.   
  
It’s the first time Justin or Zeke smile since the day in Mamoru’s apartment.   
  
If Kale hadn’t already been prepared to die for his prince and princess, that moment would have changed his mind.  
  
  
  
—  
  
  
  
He’s walking in the street when he next sees her. She’s exiting the Crown Arcade where he’s heading to to meet Mamoru. Their eyes met at ten paces and for a second he’s sure she is going to ignore him or kill him.   
  
As always, she surprises him. Walking right up to him, she places her hands on her hips, eyebrow raised. “What are you doing here?”  
  
“I’m meeting Mamoru-san, Aino-san,” he replies.   
  
She blinks, her shoulders tense.  
  
“How do you know my name?” She practically growls and Kale had to taper down his automatic response to her voice.   
  
“Usagi-san. She’s filled us in. She felt horrible about that day in Mamoru-san’s apartment and felt she should explain.”   
  
“Usagi…” Minako sighs, deflating for a second, before she remembers just who she’s standing in front of.   
  
With newly narrowed eyes, she cocks her hips, questioning, “Has she been seeing a lot of you? I suspect that all her dates with Mamoru-san aren’t always as exclusive as she has led us to believe?”   
  
Kale chuckles, “Not all of their dates, I suppose, but they do come to visit. She and Zeke have become quite the Halo team. She does seem to be trying to not let us feel left out concerning their lives.” Kale confides in Minako, knowing she would know how to handle the situation. In the end, Mamoru and Usagi’s safety is the most important thing to both of them, and they’ve always known just exactly what is allowed to be shared between them.  
  
“Hmm, I see.” She shifts, her eyes look away to the horizon. “We’ve been a little to hard on her as well.”   
  
“It’s not your fault, you were caught by surprise,” he says.   
  
She does not appear to appreciate it, glaring at him. “Don’t! Don’t excuse it, don’t apologise. Just…don’t! You don’t get to be the martyr here.”   
  
Kale nods, saying nothing. There is nothing that can be said to appease. It would only hurt her more.   
  
She licks her lips, dropping her hand from her hips and crosses them around her waist. Kale can’t help but take in her figure. Slight, but athletic, with strong legs. She’s wearing a soft looking white coat over jeans, accented with an orange scarf that only seem to highlights the winter flush in her face. Appearing to decide something, she frowns, “This alliance between the senshi and shitennou can’t—won’t—be like before.”   
  
“I understand.”   
  
“I just—We can’t just fall back to the way it used to work, playing games, trying to pretend there no darkness could touch us. We tried that and the galaxy fell.” Raising her chin, defiant and strong, like always, her blue eyes shine brightly, “They’re engaged now, and you’re his guardians, just like we’re hers. For them and their happiness I’m willing to take a lot and if that means accepting you and the rest of shitennou back in their lives, then I will, but it can’t be like before.” She pauses, her next words hitting him straight in the heart, “We can’t be like before.”   
  
Kale lowers his head, making sure she sees his eyes when he speaks, “Very well.”   
  
She nods, looking away from him, blinking back the wetness he was sure she doesn’t mean for him to notice.   
  
“I’ll speak to the girls.”   
  
“Thank you, Aino-san. We appreciate it,” Kale replies.   
  
“You’re welcome, oh, um…” her voice trails off in embarrassment, her flush deepening.  
  
“Conway, Kale Conway,” He smiles.   
  
Minako curles her bow-shaped lips in not quite a smile, “You’re welcome, Conway-san.” She turns and walks away from him, her blonde hair swishing in the wind and Kale feels as if part of him went with her.   
  
Her words had been right. It couldn’t be like before and he agreed, it was safer that way, but as he watches her turn the corner at the end of the street, he has the dangerous thought that it might already be too late.  
  
  
  
—  
  
  
  
The walk home after his afternoon with Mamoru is a slow one. He let himself get lost in the park he and Usagi had strolled through until well after the sun set.   
  
He can still smell Minako’s light perfume, from where he had caught its scent when she passed him. Her hair brushed against his coat.   
  
Lips turning up in a half smile, he tucks his hand in his coat’s pockets, pleased that a truce, however small, has been called.  
  
—  
  
  
  
The days pass much quieter after that. The things that are needed to be done get done.   
  
Justin and Mamoru spend their time at the hospital, coming back to the apartment at all hours, eating whatever he has left for them.   
  
One morning, as he pads down to the kitchen, thinking that after the near mental breakdown Nikolai had shopping with Usagi and Zeke yesterday the man deserves waffles. There he finds Justin, Mamoru and to his surprise Usagi there, all finishing the left overs he hides from Zeke or else the man would leave his roommates with no food. The minute Usagi sees him, she brightens, and somehow with a mouth full of food manages to speak.  
  
“Kale-san, this is so yummy, you’re such a good cook! Almost as good as Mako-chan and Mako-chan is the best.”   
  
He blinks, barely awake, and reaches for the coffee. “Thank you, Usagi-san.”   
  
When she extends her own cup he fills her cup. It’s Zach’s _Simpsons_ one.  
  
Justin adds, “Seriously, you should just open up a restaurant here, expanded the family franchise.” He’s teasing, Kale knows that, but suddenly he has thoughts of his family, of growing up in his parent’s kitchens and smiles. They’re good memories. His mother will always be the best cook he knows and she taught him everything she knew. He doesn’t think he’ll ever reach her innate skill in the kitchen, but...  
  
A restaurant…  
  
He pushes the suggestion back for later and focuses on the current hungry people.  
  
“Usagi-san, would you like some waffles?” He asks.  
  
The resulting cheer makes Justin and Mamoru wince as Zeke ambles into the room.  
  
“Oh, waffles!”   
  
Moving towards the stove, Kale lets his hair fall forward to cover the smile that grows on his lips.  
  
  
  
—  
  
  
  
  
The letters arrive the day after the New Years, which is spent in relative peace, and shocks the four of them.   
  
In very practised calligraphy all four of them receive the same note:   
  
_You are hereby invited to the eighth birthday of Tomoe Hotaru.  
  
Three-thirty in the afternoon. January 6._  
  
Then in the corner in rougher, but still extremely well practised handwriting:   
  
_Please come, I would like very much for you all to be there.  
  
Tomoe Hotaru._  
  
As Kale finishes reading his invitation, he looks up to gauge the others reactions.   
  
He sighs, it’s been weeks since any of them have seen one of the senshi. The last two having been Zeke and Justin at the hospital where they had run into Mercury, who had been visiting her mother and Mamoru. Zeke had come home buzzing on caffeine that day muttering it wasn’t fair she had spoken more to Justin than him, as he was smarter than Justin, and that he could have been a doctor if he had wanted to.  
  
Besides that the senshi did not appear to seek them out, and in return, they kept their distance, but this party would be different.  
  
Looking back down at the childish writing crowding one side of the invite, he decides. “We’re going to this party.”   
  
The resulting sounds of three grown men protesting as if they were five year olds have him pinch his nose in annoyance. So far they have bent to the unspoken rule the senshi had imposed and stayed away, but they can't do this forever and as hard and complicated it is for all involved, they need to start learning to live together.   
  
They cannot just stand in the sidelines for comfort for long.   
  
Tired of all the arguments that are being currently thrown at him, Kale stands, slamming his hand on the table top. At once all three quiet and stand to attention.   
  
He gives them all a significant look, “Hotaru-chan invited us to her birthday party and it would hurt her feelings to be rebuffed. The senshi can get angry as much as they want, but I’m not going to be reason a little girl cries, understood?” He pauses for a beat, meets their eyes, “We are going.”   
  
Zeke nods first, sighs dejectedly. “I don’t even know what to buy a seven year old.”   
  
Kale closes his eyes.  
  
Nikolai says him from answering, “Don’t worry about it, she’s turning eight.”  
  
  
  
—  
  
  
  
They arrive at three-thirty on the dot -- not needing to be met with complaints about punctuality -- with an armload of presents. The house the Outer Senshi live in is palatial, and as they drive up Nikolai asks if he should ask Pluto about their realtor. He is ignored.  
  
Ringing the buzzer, Kale tightens the grip he has on his box, forcing himself to relax or else crush the cupcakes he’s made. He bought a present too, of course, which Nikolai is holding, for the young girl as some protocols never fully leave, but late yesterday afternoon he had the urge to cook and the result was about four dozen cupcakes, save the few the others had stolen.   
  
Justin says it was his way of coping with stress, which Kale doubts and says as much; he just likes to cook. (He ignores the resulting eye roll form his friends.)  
  
Finally the door opens to reveal Michiru, who looks less than pleased to have them on her doorstep. Her lips twist as she eyes the four of them.   
  
“You’re on time.” She sounds almost surprised.   
  
Kale smiles pleasantly, “The invite said three-thirty, Kaioh-san.”  
  
Her lips curve politely, “That it did. Please, come in then.”   
  
They are led to a large garden filled with balloons, several tables of food, and streamers. The other three Outer Senshi are seated at one of the far tables. Apparently no one else has arrived yet.   
  
Good, Kale thinks, we have the advantage.  
  
Immediately Hotaru locks on to them and jumps from her seat running over, a wide smile on her face.   
  
“You came!” She bounces on her toes when she reaches them and Kale knows they had made the right decision.  
  
Justin kneels down and smiles softly at the young girl, “Of course we did, Hotaru-chan, how could we miss such an important day.”   
  
Hotaru blushes, ducking her head, her dark hair shadows her cheeks. Her eyes fall to the present Justin has set down. “Is that for me?” She asks shyly, her eyes lighting up as Justin nods.   
  
“For who else would it be.” Justin stands, picking both the present and girl up, clearly challenging Michiru whose eyes are following his every move. Kale is unsure to whether to hit him or be proud, torn. Something Hotaru clearly isn’t, clinging cheerfully to Justin's neck as he holds her.   
  
“But I think,” Justin continues, keeping his attention on the girl, “you’re not going to like it as much as you’ll Kale-kun’s present.” He leans close to her ear and stage whispers, “He made you cupcakes.”   
  
Hotaru giggles at that, turning those giant violet eyes at him, “Did you really, Kale-kun?” Picking up on Justin’s subtle naming game.  
  
“Wow, we had no idea you were so talent, Conway-san,” Haruka adds, as she moves to Michiru's side, both their entire attentions on Justin holding Hotaru.  
  
Kale can feel his face begin to flush and fights to stop it, facing them with a neutral expression, “My mother was a cook. She taught me.” Presenting the cupcakes to them with a bow, he raises an eyebrow, waiting to see what they do.   
  
Michiru is the first to step up, taking the box with slim fingers, “Thank you, Conway-san. I’m sure they’re delicious.”   
  
He bows his head, turning to watch as Hotaru points and lead Justin and the others away with Michiru. He stands with Haruka and Sestuna, waiting for whatever they had to say. If they'll say anything at all.   
  
Sestuna follows his gaze to the quartet by the presents table, “We didn’t think you’d come.”   
  
Kale smirks, “Yes, it was a tough decision, but had we not it, would have hurt Hotaru-chan’s feelings and we did not want. It’s not her fault that most of her family hates us.”   
  
At that Haruka laughs, “You think we hate you?”   
  
Kale frowns, “Do you not?”   
  
Haruka just grins, dangerously so, “Honestly, Shitennou, I couldn't care less about you and your brothers.” And like that she walks away, heading towards where Michiru was setting up his cupcakes on a serving platter. Like any good hostess, Kale acknowledges.  
  
Setsuna waves him forward to join her, “Do not mind Haruka-chan, she lets few into her heart. Everyone else just exists if you understand me.”   
  
Kale nods, “I do.”   
  
As they sit down she offers him a drink, “The cupcakes were a nice touch, by the way.”  
  
“Apparently, cooking is my stress reliever.” He accepts the offer and leans back in his chair, watching as for the first time in weeks his shitennou laugh.   
  
  
  
—  
  
  
  
The senshi’s arrival comes and goes with less of an issue than Kale predicts. The five girls and Mamoru enter the house with arms full of presents and even more balloons. From the looks of tight restrain they give him, he figures they had been forewarned. Kale reminds himself to thank Mamoru.   
  
Still, the look of Mars’ face when she saw Hotaru clinging to Justin’s back like a baby koala to its momma, threatens the peace for about two-seconds, until Usagi nudges her. Hard, in the ribs. The resulting squabble brings Hotaru and the men’s attentions to the new arrivals.  
  
Slowly, they approach each other, meeting in the middle of the Outer’s large garden and proper introductions are finally made.  
  
Makoto Kino, Ami Mizuno, Rei Hino, and Minako Aino were at last introduced to Nikolai Vassallo, Ezekial—“Zeke’s fine…”—Levin, Justin Alvarez and Kale Conway.   
  
The Senshi stand in front of the Shitennou for the first in millennia, since the hard days of the last battle, and they survive it. For a second there’s a flash of peace, remembrance, and awareness that goes through him. The moment doesn’t last long as Hotaru tugs on Usagi and Justin’s hands, and connection is quickly broken, but Kale knows they had all felt it.   
  
The Inner Guard has just been established.  
  
  
  
—  
  
  
  
The party continues on without any more tension, for the most part. At one point Kale almost wishes for death when Makoto compliments the cupcakes and is then cheerfully informed by Haruka, who shouts from the other side of the garden, that he made them.   
  
He can feel everyone’s eyes turn to him, questioning, curious, and some downright amused. Makoto stammers and blushes, looking down at her cupcake and then back up at him. He nods at her and she gives a crooked smile as she moves back to her friends.   
  
Later into the afternoon, Justin and Rei end up arguing over who really wins the game of Candyland that Hotaru makes them play, eyes flashing across the table and for a second he fears that he’s about to lose a friend. But before he can move Minako steps in, quite literally, and (accidentally on purpose) spills her soda onto the board game. It take her and Ami to drag Rei away as Justin sits fuming at Nikolai’s side.   
  
Then before they know it the sun was setting and Kale is handing a sleepy Hotaru back to Nikolai, telling the man to take her to one of her mothers. He heads towards the kitchen looking for a drink. Stands at the in front of the open fridge for looking at his options for beer and grateful for how the afternoon has been. The Outer’s fridge doesn’t house his usual but he isn’t picky and he grabs one. The day was winding down, and looking out the windows towards the garden where Zeke and Justin are currently arguing NASCAR with Haruka, Nikolai is settling Hotaru in Setsuna’s arm, Mamoru is chatting with Michiru and Ami, and the rest of the senshi are sitting, finishing the birthday cake, Kale feels something finally settle in him.   
  
It’s the calmest he’s felt in ages, and he basks in the feeling until.   
  
“The cupcakes were really very good.” Comes from behind him, freezing his entire body for second.  
  
He starts, breathes and turns to the voice, “Thank you.”   
  
Minako stands in front of him, hair falling across one shoulder. “I think Makoto wants to ask you for the recipe, but,” she trails off shrugging.   
  
She doesn’t need to say anything, he understands too well why Makoto won’t ask him.  
  
“Tell her if curiosity ever gets the best of her Mamoru-san has my number.” He extends with a small smile.   
  
She seems to brighten at that and he wonders if he’s missing a nuance in her words. “Thank you, I will.” She moves closer to him but stops at the table, hands curling over the back of one of the chairs. She looks out to the party, “It was a nice party, wasn’t it?”   
  
He can’t look away from her and how the last rays of sun filter through her hair, “Yes, it was.”   
  
She tilts her head to him, the sun lighting half her face. He moves without thought, going to stand next to her, not touching, but close enough that he can smell her shampoo. A few stands of her hair brush against the sleeve of his white button down.   
  
Turning back to face the setting sun, she sighs, “Lovely sunset, isn’t it, Kale-san?”   
  
Kale glances briefly at her before facing the object of her rumination. The last rays of light are disappearing into the horizon, the sky’s cast in a lavender glow, and next to him Minako hums along with the light sounds of music that comes from the garden.   
  
“Yes, Minako-san, very.” He doesn’t know what spurs his actions, but his hand reaches out to the chair where hers is curled around and covered hers gently. He doesn’t look at her, doesn’t say another word, just stands unmoving, waiting for her to snatch it back when she just moves her fingers under his, spreading them, intertwining them with his.   
  
They stay like that, not moving, not speaking until the sun has completely vanished into the horizon and separate without words. An understanding formed.

**Author's Note:**

> this was the classic: what if the shitennou came back to mamoru, because, why not? what if they did? i loved how in the manga they weren’t dead dead in the gone sense of the word because their souls remained in their mamoru’s little box and just bust out of it later to give him advice. ROCK BUDDIES. so what if those souls got put in the bodily counterparts. also, yes, I gave the shitennou horribly western names -- it’s an old fic okay!! also i have a lot of minako/kunzite feelings. leaders in love but can't be in love bc they have their duty first and their duty is the most important thing to them, i'm a basic bitch.


End file.
